parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Human's Life
"A Human's Life" is MisterCartoonMovie's Movie Spoof and Human Style of "A Bug's Life (1998)" It appeared on YouTube January 1, 2020". Cast: *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Flik *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Princess Atta *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Dot *Jill Anderson (Inside Out) as The Queen of the Ant Colony *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Aphie *Jordan (Inside Out) and Ryder (Paw Patrol) as Dot's 2 Boyfriends *Baileywick (Princess Sofia) as Mr. Soil *Queen Miranda (Princess Sofia) as Dr. Flora *King Roland (Princess Sofia) as Thorny *Fagin (Oliver and the Company) as Cornelius *Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Hopper *Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) as Molt *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) as Thumper *Lord Farquaad and Prince Charming (Shrek (Shrek 2 & 3) as Axel and Loco *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) as P.T. Flea *Fix-It Felix, Jr (Wreck It Ralph) as Francis *Woody (Toy Story 1, 2, & 3) as Slim *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 1, 2, & 3) as Heimlich *Maui (Moana) as Dim *Merida (Brave) as Gypsy *Wreck It Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) as Manny *Princess Elena (The Elena Of Avalor) as Rosie *James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc and University) as Tuck and Roll *Jumba and Pleakley (Lilo and Stich) as The Fly Brothers *Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stich) as Thud *Jewel (Rio) as The Bird *Kristoff (Frozen) as Ant Who Shouts "I'm Lost!" *Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) as Ant that gets tired *The Various Humans Villains as The Grasshoppers *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Hans (Frozen) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin (Aladdin; TV Series) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Young Heroes *Boov (Home; 2015) as The Flies at the Circus *Roshan (Ice Age) and Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Baby Maggots *Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Harry and his Bug Friend *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off?" Sign *Eugene (Tangled) as The Mime Bug *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as The Cockroach Waitress *Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950) as The Mosquito Waitress *Shrek as Slick *Mulan (Mulan; 1998) as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" *Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) as Baby Birds *Rodney Copperbottom (Robots; 2005) as Woody (in Outtakes) Chapters: *1. A Human's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Human's Life Part 2 - Princess Gogo Tomago Gets Stressed Out *3. A Human's Life Part 3 - Hiro Hamada's Invention *4. A Human's Life Part 4 - Riley Anderson Meet Hiro Hamada *5. A Human's Life Part 5 - Hiro Hamada Looses the Food *6. A Human's Life Part 6 - The Human's Villains! *7. A Human's Life Part 7 - Riley Anderson Meet Pitch *8. A Human's Life Part 8 - Hiro Hamada's Trial *9. A Human's Life Part 9 - Hiro Hamada Goes for Help *10. A Human's Life Part 10 - Wander's Circus *11. A Human's Life Part 11 - Wander Gets Burnt *12. A Human's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Human's Life Part 13 - Hiro Hamada Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Human's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Human's Life Part 15 - Hiro Hamada's Flight Home *16. A Human's Life Part 16 - Hiro Hamada is Back *17. A Human's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Human's Life Part 18 - "Circus Human's!?" *19. A Human's Life Part 19 - A The Macaw! *20. A Human's Life Part 20 - Gogo Tomago Apologizes to Hiro Hamada *21. A Human's Life Part 21 - Fear Has a Plan *22. A Human's Life Part 22 - Building the Jewel *23. A Human's Life Part 23 - The Villains' Hideout *24. A Human's Life Part 24 - The Humans' Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Human's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Human's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Human's Life Part 27 - The Human's Villains Arrive *28. A Human's Life Part 28 - Riley Anderson Run for Their Lives *29. A Human's Life Part 29 - Riley Anderson Begs to Come Back Hiro Hamada *30. A Human's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Human's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Human's Life Part 32 - Hiro Hamada to the Rescue *33. A Human's Life Part 33 - Wander Burns the Jewel *34. A Human's Life Part 34 - The Human's Band Together *35. A Human's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Human's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Robert Callaghan's Demise *37. A Human's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Human's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie used *A Bug's Life (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6: The Series *Inside Out (2015) *Inside Out Riley's First Date (2016) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *Paw Patrol (2013) *Princess Sofia (2013) *Oliver and the Company (1988) *Rise of The Guardians (2012) *Moana (2016) *The Elena Of Avalor (2016) *Home (2015) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Toy Story Toons *Wreck It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) *Lilo and Stich (TV Series) *Lilo and Stich (Movies) *Ice Age (2002) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Brave (2012) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Tangled (2010) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Cinderella (1950) *Shrek (2001) *Mulan (1998) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Super Why (2007) *Frozen (2013) *Aladdin TV Series (1994-1995) *Robots (2005) *and More Gallery: Hiro_(Big_Hero_6).jpg|Hiro Hamada as Flik Gogo.png|Gogo Tomago As Princess Atta Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Anderson as Dot JillAnderson.png|Jill Anderson as The Queen of the Ant Colony Itchy itchiford by megamaster256-d5x16e6.png|Itchy Itchiford as Aphie Jordan looked at riley.png|Jordan Ryder_Paw_Patrol.png|and Ryder as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Baileywick.jpg|Baileywick as Mr. Soil Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Dr. Flora Kingroland.jpg|King Roland as Thorny Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Cornelius Profcallaghan.png|Robert Callaghan as Hopper Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Molt Pitch.jpg|Pitch Black as Thumper Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as Axel and Loco Wander1.png|Wander as P.T. Flea FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-It Felix, Jr as Francis Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Slim Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Heimlich Maui.jpg|Maui as Dim Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as Gypsy Ralph-headretina f6ef0c9b.jpeg|Wreck It Ralph as Manny Elena character.png|Princess Elena as Rosie Monsters university 3d 10.png|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski as Tuck and Roll Dr-jumba-jookiba-lilo-and-stitch-0.45.jpg|Jumba Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley as The Fly Brothers Gantu in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Captain Gantu as Thud Jewel in Rio.jpg|Jewel as The Bird Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Ant Who Shouts "I'm Lost!" Aladdin-1.png|Aladdin as Ant that gets tired Hans transparent3.png|Hans as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Boovs.png|Boov as The Flies at the Circus Roshan.png|Roshan Tipo.jpg|and Tipo as The Baby Maggots Booster.jpg|Booster XR.png|and XR as Harry and his Bug Friend Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as The Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off?" Sign Eugene1.jpg|Eugene as The Mime Bug Grimsby.jpg|Grismby as The Cockroach Waitress Fairy Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother as The Mosquito Waitress Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Slick Mulan2 149.png|Mulan as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" Carla, Bia, and Tiago.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago as Baby Birds Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movie Spoofs